Magical Guilds
Weir is a collective term for any person with a weirstone under their heart, regardless of what kind of stone, while those without one are the elicitors and anaweir. There are five kinds of weir: wizards, warriors, seers, sorcerers, and enchanters. The guilds consist of men and women. They are from all different races. They all have unique magical abilities that pertain only to their specific guild. The Guilds There are six guilds. Wizards, warriors, enchanters, seers, sorcerers, and elicitors. Each of the guilds possesses immense power over their respective fields. This allotment of power would allow them all to be equal. However, the wizards develop powers over all of the different forms of magic. Their ability to cast spoken charms throws the entire scale off balance. Therefore, the other guilds have been enslaved to wizards for centuries, Wizards Wizards are the most powerful of the weir guilds. This is because they can shape magic with words. They use an array of charms and incantations to manipulate their form of magic. They can use a sort of mind magic that makes the anawizard weir and anaweir do whatever they want. Their color is gold. This means that, in a weirbook, the wizards in a family history will be highlighted gold. In their weirbook, there is an entire section devoted to spells and charms. Wizards, being the most powerful, are the rulers of the guilds. The covenant created by the original weir, makes wizards the rulers of the other guilds. Also, wizards have long lives and with their long lives comes a long memory. Revenge and other emotions remind them of all of their losses. Wizard stones manifest at an early age. Due to this, wizard children are used to getting everything that they wanted. This leads them to be spoiled and have no sympathy towards the other guilds. As they grow up, they tend to align themselves with one of the roses, Red or White. Very few wizards choose to get involved in anaweir, non-gifted people, politics, and life. This is because there is little excitement. However, those who do get involved are generally very wealthy and influential. This is because they can compel anaweir with mind magic. Enchanters Enchanters are masters of mind magic. They have the power to bewitch the mind and stimulate the senses. This gives them the ability to convince people to do almost whatever they want. Enchanters are some of the most powerful and desirable of the anawizard weir. They are the most attractive and make anyone want them. Little else is known about them. Warriors Warriors are the rarest of the weir guilds. This is due to their branch of power. They solely have corporeal magic. This means that they can overpower anyone in a physical fight. However, they are almost always slaves to wizards through the used of mind magic. They are usually the source of all armies that have wizards at the heads. The reason that warriors are so rare is that, after the War of the Roses, they were used to fight in the Game. This is a tournament in which two warriors are set against each other and made to fight to the death. It is unknown what a warriors' weirbook looks like except for the fact that any warriors in the family tree will be outlined in blue. Soothsayers Seers, sometimes called soothsayers, are geneally called the weakest of the weir. They have the ability to predict the future. However, it is very foggy and the seer usually can't decipher the meaning in time to do anything about it. Be that as it may, they are usually kept as advisors to wizards and thought of as wise. Their color in weirbooks is red. Sorcerers Sorcerers are masters of materials. They are experts at creating potions, poisons, and other magical objects, talismans, etc. They have grown considerably weaker over the centuries as knowledge of how to make certain items has been lost. They are affiliataed with the color green in weirbooks, which they make when weir infants are born.﻿ Elicitors Elicitors or Evisceraters are gifted despite not having a weirstone. They can elicit magic from members of any of the guilds. They are thought to be descendants of the dragon. Savants Savants are members of all guilds who have a modified weirstone. Most savants reside at the Anchorage, a school and residence made by Gabriel Mandrake for the savants which are the survivors of the Thorn Hill Massacre. Each Savant has their own special talent that differentiates them from other wier of their own guilds. The dragon fang guild is the best Ran by master kaze Legend of the Weir There are many interpretations of this legend. However, this is the first to appear in the trilogy.This is the Legend that is in The Warrior Heir on pages 150-151: "The Guilds were founded by five cousins who wandered into an enchanted valley in the North of England. There dwelt an immense dragon. The dragon slept atop a mountain made of precious jewels. The wanderers, upon discovering the treasure, and being unaware of the dragon, began chipping away pieces from it to carry away with them. The dragon awakened with a roar, demanding to know who dared steal his treasure. To save themselves, the cousins swallowed the stones they'd stolen. They were magical stones that conferred on them amazing powers, but also made them slaves to the dragon and tied them to the high valley known as Raven's Ghyll. The cousins served the dragon for seven long years. At night, they conspired together, even though the dragon slept with one eye open. The wizard wrote a covenant of mutual protection that they all signed in blood. The soothsayer warned that they must not kill the dragon, but only put him to sleep, or they would lose the powers they had aquired from the magical stones. The enchanter sang to the dragon, destracting it while the sorcerer brewed a powerful sleeping potion. To the warrior fell the task of pouring it in the dragon's ear. The plan worked prefectly. It wasn't until the cousins were celebrating their victory over their erstwhile master that the wizard revealed that the covenant they had signed made wizards masters over the other guilds. If the covenant were broken, the dragon would wake and exact terrible vengeance on all of them. Thus founded the five guilds." Category:Clans Category:Weir Category:Wizard Category:Warrior Category:Enchanter Category:Sorcerer Category:Seer